Lucas Friar MD
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Riley has take the reins of the family business and create a place that generations have made their prominent hangout joint, creating a light in a world that is rapidly growing darker. Lucas is finally going to start living his dream, and he and Riley are about to step into their future.


_This is it_... Lucas held a ringing phone, one he was almost too afraid answer.

"Lucas Friar," he confirmed. The voice on the other end of the line delivered news that Lucas had been praying to hear the past four years. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Friar, your grades were stellar and your clinic supervisor had only incredible things to say about you. We would be honored if you would join our team," Dr. Martin seemed truly impressed by Lucas's credentials. Lucas did a lot of research on Dr. Martin and his team, they are renowned for their family based ethics and will always put people before profit.

"Sir," Lucas spoke up, "I am so grateful for this opportunity. I do have one question."

"What would that be, Mr. Friar?"

"Would you and your team be okay with me taking some time off pretty early on? I am planning a very special vacation."

* * *

Taking a deep breath Lucas knocked on the door. There was no turning back now, he had the permission for an early vacation, called everyone and asked them to meet him at _Topanga's_ for a small celebration around noon, and even managed to pacify Mr. Matthews with the news. Whether the gentleman admitted it or not, he was very proud of Lucas. Now Lucas had to face the biggest obstacle on his road to happiness.

The room had definitely grown up, going from Space Rangers to Orchestras. The room had a couple instruments here and there that were carefully polished and meticulously displayed. The sounds coming from the computer were entrancing, it is hard to believe they were original melodies. A throat cleared bringing the admiring Lucas back to the point of his visit. He turned to his left and met the hard brown eyes of August Matthews.

"Lucas," Auggie unnecessarily announced, "what can I do for you?"

"The music sounds great August, you've come a long way from when I taught you a few chord in fourth grade." Both men smiled at the memory, Riley was trying one of her first original recipes and to kill time Lucas decided to bond with Auggie.

"It's Auggie," the high school Senior corrected. "August is only for those that are not part of the family." That reassured Lucas that this may be easier than he thought.

"Auggie I have a question for you." Lucas began.

Auggie chuckled lightly, "If it's about marrying my sister, then you should know I've already started on the song that she will walk up the aisle too." Auggie flipped back to his computer and press the space bar. The melody that rang through the speakers was light and bouncy, if people could have a them song this was Riley's. The tune slowed down and took a more serious note behind the bright twinkling which Lucas assumed was to represent his influence on Riley's life.

"Auggie... that is incredible."

"I think so," Auggie quipped. "So you had something to ask me?"

"Auggie, I promised you once that I would never hurt your sister. I am asking you now for permission to make her my wife."

"I think I would've killed you if you took any longer to ask," Auggie teased. The boys did their handshake that they'd been perfecting over the last couple of years. "I can't wait to see her face."

"Bring Ava to _Topanga's_ and see for yourselves."

* * *

 _Hmm... Humming and Twirling, it isn't even Noon_.

Riley couldn't stand still as she filled the pastry display for _Topanga's_. He leaned against the entrance watching Riley in her perfect world. She arranged the tastiest looking pastries in the display case, and Lucas couldn't wait to try one. Right now he really want to get his hands on his girl.

Riley didn't miss a beat or even look up, _Topanga's_ had become a large part of her life. During their junior year of high school Riley took a job a _Topanga's_ to earn some extra money. She started out with about ten hours a week as a simple bus girl. Soon enough she started picking up more hours, surprising the group with delicious treats as if they were her personal focus group. Lucas watched her dive into the family business and instigate changes as their lives evolved around them.

He looked around to get an idea of who the audience would be. Corey, Topanga, Shawn and Katy were sitting in the booth that Riley reserved for them, it was a retro diner booth close to the one that they shared at _Chubby's_ when they were kids. Auggie and Ava must've slipped in while Lucas was watching Riley because the old married couple were giggling the window seat speculating what was about to happen. _Honestly, I don't care who is here to watch as long as she answers correctly._

"Hey Huckleberry," he heard come from behind him, "think you can move? Some people actually want to enter the shop."

"Yeah, you know, paying customers," piped up Josh. Lucas bowed out of the way for the handsome couple. Josh wasn't a bad guy after all. Maya seemed happy, so Lucas gave the man the benefit of the doubt.

"Riles," Maya loudly announced, "You have an admirer."

Those brightly lit brown eyes met his with a twinkle that she reserved only for him. "Good morning all."

Maya and Josh took their place the yellow love seat seeming to go over the plans for this weekend. Riley served them two of her new creations, something either strawberry or cherry because the red filling left a mark on her face. Riley put an extra plate with a bagel and cream cheese in front of the only arm chair in the circle, Lucas smiled at the altruistic gesture, _she is so thoughtful and that is why I keep her in my life._

"Lucas, you know that in order to interact you have to walk through the door," Smackle informed him. Once again Lucas stepped out of the way as Smackle paraded through with Farkle in hand. His good friend got out a wink before his girl dragged in the shop. _We're only missing-_

"Lucas, man, you gonna go in," Zay challenged.

"I was waiting for you man," Lucas smiled. He wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders. Lucas stepped through the door only to stand in the middle of the shop watching his girl closely as she served those she loved. But finally she planted herself in front of Lucas and searched his eyes.

"Lucas..." she prodded, "Is everything okay?" He stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist. She giggled as he pulled her close. "Hmm, Lucas, in front of all of these? I wonder what kind of test I won?"

"Just being yourself is enough for me to want to hold on and never let go." Zay made some grotesque noises in the background, but they ignored him. "I got it," Lucas whispered.

"You got- You got it... YOU GOT IT?!" Riley's question got louder as she realized the significance of that statement. "Lucas, you got it!" Riley jumped into her Western Hero's arms as he twirled her around. "I am so proud of you."

"Alright, do you two want to let the rest of us in on the celebration," Josh interrupted.

Lucas and Riley beamed from ear to ear as Lucas explained, "I got a call today from Dr. James Martin, and I am going to be the newest addition their Veterinarian team." The rousing celebration from all of the others rattle the walls of _Topanga's_ , but Lucas busied himself with the courage make one more announcement.

"But wait," Riley stopped the camaraderie, "if the news was good why did you take so long to come in and tell me?"

"Well, because there is more."

"More," Farkle and Smackle questioned.

"So what else you got, Huckleberry?" Maya spoke up.

Lucas grinned at the crowd before turning once again to Riley. "How do you feel about being a Vet's wife?"

"You know that I've always been your biggest fan. I know that you are going to be a great add- Wait... Wife?" Maya had understood the question before Riley did and stood beside her looking like a cod fish.

"Yes, wife." He dropped to his knee to make the whole thing official. "Riley Matthews, will you please marry-"

She shut him up with truest kiss they've shared in the fourteen years they have been together. She barely pulled away long enough to whisper, "I would be proud to be Mrs. Dr. Lucas Friar."

"I was hoping you would say that," Lucas whispered back before sealing the deal.


End file.
